Yo nunca quise un cuento de hadas
by Hinata-kun 01
Summary: Yo nunca quise ser parte de esto, las personas no entienden que yo no decidí ser princesa es mas lo odio. Yo amo a alguien pero estoy comprometida desde los 6 con otra persona ¿que puedo hacer? (waaaa odio hacer summarys w)
1. prologo

Hola a todos! , bueno espero que les guste mi fick y bueno a mí no me gustan los cuentos de hadas pero imagine esta historia y bueno quería escribirla por eso aquí tienen n.n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toda la gente me dice que ser una princesa es algo que no se ve mucho en estos tiempos, que ser una es algo muy lindo e interesante. Pero para mí es todo lo contrario me gustaría ser una chica normal con problemas de adolecentes normales pero, no puedo. Tengo el trabajo de cuidar mi reino, hasta más que a mi propia vida, no puedo enamorarme ni salir de este castillo salvo si me lo piden pero quisiera por lo menos un momento ser una chica normal…

Mi nombre es Misaki soy la princesa del reino Sweet Amoris, mi cabello es largo el cual es de color violeta, tengo ojos verdes como los de mi madre…

Mis padres los reyes murieron cuando era pequeña, me quede sola, no tenía muchos amigos ni se me permitía ir a la escuela. Mis únicos amigos eran 2 niños que jugaban conmigo, los niños que ya no son tan niños pues ahora tienen mi edad se llaman Armin y Alexy pero, no los veo desde hace años… Ahora me tendré que casar con un príncipe que no conozco nada más para seguir con la tradición como odio ser princesa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo sé es corto pero es nada más el prólogo prometo actualizar lo más rápido posible… Paz! Aunque primero tienen que decirme que chico prefieren para que sea el príncipe con el que Misaki está comprometida n.n háganlo a mi sucrette : julia382 ¡nos vemos!


	2. Cap1 La tradicion

Hola de vuelta n.n… primer cap… espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a chinomiko y beemoov…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me levante cuando sentí el calor del sol en mi cara, una de las sirvientas había abierto las cortinas de mi cuarto y ahora estaba parada al lado mío con una bandeja.

Buenos días princesa –dijo ella, yo bostece –

Buenos días, ¿dónde está Alex? –pregunte a… bueno no sabía su nombre, Alex era mi mejor amiga, aunque era una de las sirvientas ella era mi amiga y nos pasábamos todo el dia hablando pero hoy extrañamente no estaba-

A-Alex? –dijo tartamudeando algo extraño pasaba-

Si, Alex… -dije mirándola a los ojos, pues era bastante sospechoso

La señorita Amber –Dijo susurrando aunque lo escuche perfectamente la maldita de Amber, ella es la prometida de mi hermano aunque mi hermano ama a Alex mis padres antes de morir ''arreglaron'' con quien nos casaríamos–

Y que mandado le dijo que haga ahora a Alex, para alejarla de mi hermano…-la verdad esta chica me saca de las casillas-

La ha mandado en un carruaje a buscar al príncipe Nath, su hermano y luego a comprar telas para el sastre y muchas más tareas sin sentido… -Genial ahora el príncipe gato vendría –

Ya vengo –me levante de la cama y Salí de mi cuarto tenía que ir a buscar a la rubia oxigenada esa-

Princesa no puede salir así… -eso fue lo único que oí de lo que la ama de llaves me quiso decir, no creo que sea importante-

Fui hacia el gran salón para gritarle a la rubia oxigenada cuando llegue grite-Rubia oxigenada por que no dejas de molestar a Alex? – Cuando alce la vista un caballero de cabello plateado hablaba con mi hermano y la rubia oxigenada, yo los había interrumpido, mire apenada mientras mi hermano se moría de la risa, la rubia oxigenada me fulminaba con la mirada mientras el albino sonreía…-

Como se te ocurre humillarnos así, sigues en pijama! –Me dijo, más bien me grito Amber yo solo me limite a mirar al piso para no golpearla –

Un honor volverla a ver princesa Misaki… -Dijo el pricipe, el me conocía? Yo lo conocía?-

Perdon pero, no lo reconosco –el solo volvió a sonreir-

Soy Lysandro, nos conocimos cuando teníamos 5 años…

~FLASH BACK~

Entonces Lysandro se casara con Misaki cuando ambos cumplan 18 –dijo mi padre, el niño albino y yo nos encontrábamos cerca jugando, ese niño era un poco raro, no hablaba era tímido pero con mi hermano si se llevaba bien…-

Si, ya está arreglado… -yo no quería eso, ni siquiera conozco a este niño y me tendré que casar con el algún día, no lo creo- Lysandro amor es hora de volver al reino –le dijo su madre al pequeño, ellos se retiraron yo me quede sola con mi padre ahora aunque no quisiera me escucharía-

Padre…-dije un poco timida-

Si Misaki? –Mi padre era bastante comprensible conmigo pero si se trataba de la tradición de la familia, no me escucharía-

Por qué me tengo que casar con Lysandro, yo no quiero. –Mi padre golpeo la mesa supongo que lo hice enojar pero, no me puedo echar atrás ahora- Yo amo a alguien más…

De que hablas!? Es nuestra tradición y tenemos que seguirla un día serás reina y tendrás que hacer lo mismo con tus hijos… -me miro amenazadoramente pero aunque tenía 5 años no me echaría atrás moriré antes de darle la razón a esta maldita tradición-

No lo hare, si llego a tener mis hijos no lo emparejare, ellos elegirán y sabes que, yo no me casare con Lysandro… -cerré la puerta de un golpe y me encerré en mi habitación, me escaparía sea como sea-

Salí por la ventana con la ropa más común posible sino me reconocerían, fue fácil. En lo único que pensaba es que le mentí a mi padre ya que no estaba enamorada por lo menos hasta ese momento…

~FIN FLASH BACK~

Lysandro… -sonreí, espera eso significa que… mi casamiento esta cerca- q-que haces aquí?

Ya se acerca el casamiento… -el parecía desanimado, como yo obviamente-


	3. como conoci a los gemelos

Y LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DEL FANFICK N.N AL FINAL LEAN PLASE INFORAMCION SOBRE OTRO DE MIS FICKS

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a chinomiko y beemoov…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya se acerca el casamiento…

Esa frase retumbaba en mi mente, la última vez que escuche la palabra casamiento fue cuando nos emparejaron, y termine escapando…

Guarde lo necesario para sobrevivir unas semanas en mi mochila y Salí por la ventana, fue bastante fácil… Pase un día solo en el bosque disfrutando de la libertad, luego de haberme quedado sin comida tuve que volver a la ciudad… pero el día que volví llovía como ningún otro , había caminado demasiado y me sentía mal, de pronto todo se desvaneció y caí al piso desplomada…

Al despertar estaba en un lugar desconocido, parecía una cabaña era bastante humilde y linda… trate de levantarme pero mi cuerpo no respondía, de pronto 2 niños aparecieron…

Madre, se despertó! –Gritaron al verme con los ojos abiertos, luego de unos segundos una señora apareció y se acercó hacia mí –

Pequeña estas bien? –Pregunto dulcemente, era hermosa y tenía una voz muy dulce-

S-si –dije bajando la cabeza- ¿le puedo preguntar algo?

Claro que si… -sonrió-

C-como llegue hasta aquí…-Al decir eso la mujer hiso una cara de preocupación-

No lo recuerdas?... Mis hijos –los 2 niños aparecieron de atrás de su madre- te encontraron luego de la lluvia tirada en la calle, parecías enferma por eso te trajeron aquí…

G-gracias… -me sonroje-

Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo uno de los niños, parecían gemelos, uno con pelo azul y el otro con el pelo negro. Esto lo había preguntado el pelinegro-

Si, y de dónde vienes? –Dijo alegre el peli azul-

Chicos, no la atosiguen hay que dejarla descansar –dijo su madre-

No pasa nada, mi nombre es… -tendría que decirles que soy la princesa o no?- Misaki

Woow se llama como la princesa… -Dijo el peli azul- (N/A: Imagínense unos hermosos y kawaiis Armin y Alexy de 5 años, yo lo hago y me enamoro otra vez de los gemelos)

La princesa? –Pregunte, no podía decirles que yo era la princesa, era mejor mantenerlo en secreto-

Sí, no la conoces? –El oji-azul estaba sorprendido-

NO… -Al decir esto su madre mi miro extrañada, creo que ella si sabía quién era- y cuáles son sus nombres?

Mi nombre es Alexy! –Dijo el peli-azul animado-

Yo soy Armin, su hermano gemelo…-Dijo el chico de pelo negro, era lindo-

Hijos… -Su madre los llamo un segundo- pueden dejarme a solas con Misaki? –Los niños asintieron y se fueron regalándome una sonrisa-

Lo sabes?... –pregunte tímidamente-

Si, eres la princesa…-Su madre se acercó y se sentó al lado mío- ¿Por qué no se los dijiste?

No quiero que me traten diferente…-Dije mirando a la nada, ella me abrazo-

No creo que lo hagan…-Dijo con voz dulce- y que hace la princesa aquí?

Escape… -Al decir esto me miro preocupada-

Y por qué lo hiciste? –Dijo acariciando mi cabello, ella parecía la madre que quisiera tener cariñosa y dulce, no tan severa y fría como la mía-

Me quieren obligar a casarme con un niño que no conozco, yo quiero ser libre y cuando pase enamorarme y casarme con alguien que me haga feliz…-Las lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre mis mejillas-

Mira pequeña…-Su voz era muy dulce, me tranquilizaba- por ahora puedes quedarte con nosotros, pero algún día tendrás que volver…

Pero no quiero…-Esta vez sí estaba llorando- ellos me tratan mal, no me quieren!

No llores…-Se le notaba preocupada, estaba preocupada por mí?- todos los padres quieren a sus hijos, cada uno a su manera, además –su sonrisa era hermosa- yo trabajo en el castillo…-Eso me sorprendió, es más nunca la había visto- el vestido que llevas puesto lo hice yo, cuando vuelvas, si necesitas consejos o ayuda solo ven a verme.

Claro que si…-Dije un poco más tranquila-

~FIN FLASHBACK~

Estuve exactamente una semana en la casa de los gemelos, eran muy buenos y jugaban conmigo todo el tiempo, eran mis amigos y creo que me había enamorado de Armin. Luego de esa semana volví al castillo, mi padre estaba furioso pero al poco tiempo se le paso, todos los días hablaba con la madre de los gemelos, me daba consejos y me enseñaba a coser. Todas las semanas me enviaban una carta Armin y Alexy, aunque no sabían que era la princesa… Su madre les decía que a la ida de su trabajo me veía, aunque no era verdad a ellos les gustaba que yo les contestara las cartas contándoles lo que me había pasado…

Hace unas semanas, todo cambio la madre de los gemelos murió, caí en depresión, con los únicos que hablaba era con mi hermano y con Alex…Extraño a Alexy y al amor de mi vida Armin, aunque solo los haya visto una vez, creo que son mis únicos amigos y la verdad con esto del casamiento me deprimo aún más…

CASTIEL POV…

Mi hermana estaba triste, Lysandro era mi amigo pero mi hermana no estaba enamorada de él y el tampoco de ella, él tiene una amada en su casa pero estos matrimonios arreglados no le gustan a nadie, solo a mi padre… Y para el colmo, yo me tengo que casar con la estúpida de Amber cuando amo a Alex, juro que podría matar a mi padre solo por haber arreglado estos matrimonios…

MISAKI POV…

Hoy llegaría el nuevo sastre, nadie podría comparar a la madre de los gemelos…

Hija –Dijo mi padre cuando me llevo a ver al nuevo sastre- sé que te caía bien la otra sastre pero él es el nuevo… -Un chico de pelo azul y ojos rosados apareció…no puede ser!-

Hola princesa soy Alexy, el hijo de la antigua sastre…-Era el, no lo podía creer ese chico adorable se había convertido en un muchacho muy lindo pero eso significa que… Tendré que decírselo…-

Lamento lo de tu madre…-Dije en tono melancólico- soy Misaki…-El chico me miro y creo que se dio cuenta de quién era-

Hija te dejo sola para que hables con el…-Mi padre se retiró, pude sentir como Alexy no me sacaba los ojos de encima, camino alrededor mío como inspeccionándome-

Misaki…-Dijo luego de varios minutos-por qué no nos lo dijiste?

.

.

.

.

CHAN CHAN CHANNN ALEXY LA RECONOCERA? QUE PASARA CON SU AMISTAD? Y CON ARMIN? ESTAS PREGUNTAS SN MOLESTAS?

OK YA, PARA LAS QUE QUIERAN LES RECOMIENDO PARTICIPAR DE MI OTRO FICK "UNA PASCUA ALOCADA" PASANDO ME POR INBOX LOS SIGUIENTES DATOS:

NOMBRE Y APELLIDO: (obviamente de tu sucrette)

CARÁCTER: (manipuladora, dulce, bipolar…Lo que quieras n.n)

CHICO QUE LE GUSTA: (Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandro, Kentin, Armin… Tambien si quieres puedes elegir más de 2 así tienes más chances de quedar o también elegir a Dake, Alexy, Jade, Dajan hasta Dimitri… Mientras que no sea Leigh todo está bien, así Rosa no se enoja)

ASPECTO: (color de cabello, de ojos y si quieres alguna cicatriz, lunar o mancha de nacimiento que la identifique…)

TIENES TIEMPO HASTA EL 1 DE ABRIL N.N LAS REGLAS SON LAS PROXIMAS:

1_No tendré preferencia con nadie (ni siquiera a mis amigas como en otros ficks)

2_Tienen que tener cuenta de fanfiction, porque sino no podre comunicarme con ustedes (aunque es valida la de cdm pero, deben en la ficha poner su nombre de avatar)

3- Decidiré todo mediante un sorteo que hare, las participantes se diran en el primer cap del fick (aunque les enviare un mensaje diciéndoles si ganaron o no, solo para no decilucionarlas)

Tambien estén atentas porque pondré un chica mala y una buena para cada chico asi que si prefieren ser alguna de las 2 pero, si las 2 chicas para tal chico quisieran ser buenas decidiré en otro sorteo quien terminara siendo cual…

BUENO LAS DEJO BYE! NOS LEEMOS PRONTO ;)


End file.
